Medicinal Kiss
by meemeechan
Summary: Teisel Bonne tries to get a sick Glyde to take his medicine. Keyword try. Even More GlydeXTeisel. Rated T for mild fluff.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Megaman.

Inside Glyde's ship…

"Aren't you finished yet, Glyde, you've been in the shower for an hour!" Teisel complained. "I know you have Reaverpox, but this is overkill."

After checking on the tunnels dug by the indebted diggers, Glyde contracted Reaverpox, an acute illness that every digger gets in their lifetime. Of course, Glyde still wanted to go to work, but the minute Loath saw the blotchy patches on his neck and the flu-like symptoms, He was sent home immediately and was forced to rest by the Birdbots. Hearing the news, Teisel thought that the next three days would be a cakewalk, but Glyde had other plans. All day, Teisel had to make sure that Glyde actually rested and not try to sneak into the tunnels.

" _How can someone that sick, be that frickin' strong?!"_ Teisel asked himself as he remembered that Glyde put him in a chock hold earlier when he tried to escape. Teisel then remembered what he read about the illness. "Anyway, for external Reaverpox, the rash is horrible, but the other symptoms are mild. Internal Reaverpox, however…" Was all Teisel said before he heard coughing and sneezing coming from the bathroom. "That's right, the rash may be mild, but everything else is like hell." He said to himself.

The coughing continued until the sound of a collapsed body replace it. Worried, Teisel kicked the bathroom door open. Glyde (Wearing black pajamas with gold hems, the shirt was unbuttoned) was curled up on the floor, shivering. Teisel quickly picked up Glyde and rushed him back to his bed.

"Glyde! GLYDE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Teisel shouted worriedly.

A few moments later, Glyde was conscious, albeit dazed. "Hee hee…..you touched my butt." He said with a raspy voice, deliriously.

" _Don't punch him Teisel, that's just his fever talking."_ Teisel thought as he tried to not attack the Avian beauty. Before he could move, Glyde had already snuggled onto his chest.

"You're warm, Teisel, like the sun, *Sniff* or a teddy bear." Glyde said.

Suddenly, a box hit Teisel upside the head. "Doww! Who did-" Was all he said before noticing the note that was on said box. 'These'll reduce his symptoms, and I also put in an infrared medical thermometer. Signed KekiChi.'

"Just what is she up to now…" Teisel grumbled before returning his attention to Glyde, who was still nuzzling his chest.

Teisel opened up the box, wondering why KekiChi would throw a box at him when she could've just given him the stuff up front. The box itself had a bottle of liquid medicine, a covered cup of tea that was still warm, an ice pack, a heating plushie that looked like a baby chick and an infrared thermometer. Teisel gently laid Glyde down on the bed. He then picked up the infrared thermometer and took Glyde's temperature.

"40*C (104*F)!" Teisel said in a panic before remembering that Glyde had just gotten out of the shower. Despite this, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"We're both hot, Teisel dear." Glyde said, still delirious. "And so is your twin."

Teisel looked at the Avian Pirate, concerned about his doubled-vision and delirium. He then filled the cap of the liquid medicine to the recommended amount and tried to get Glyde to drink it. As Teisel tried to give the medicine, Glyde kept turning away.

"Take it, Glyde!" Teisel said sternly.

"No! *cough* *cough*It's yucky!" Glyde groaned.

Teisel tried to push Glyde into taking the medicine, but to no avail. He tried to hide it in some cherry tomatoes, but Glyde still wouldn't take it. One option kept creeping up in Teisel's mind, but he was hoping that he wouldn't have to do it. He tried once more, but still no dice. Teisel sighed as he commenced that one plan. He left the room (with the medicine in hand) for a moment before coming back in. Teisel was wearing a sexy nurse outfit, but the medicine was no longer in his hands. Glyde was trying to get out of bed before Teisel suddenly kissed him. Glyde didn't push away or struggle, but kept the kiss going. After 15 seconds, both pulled away from each other. Glyde then collapsed back into his bed.

" _Never!… Never again!"_ Teisel thought to himself.

Glyde was surprised that Teisel would be the one to do the kissing, much less be good at it. What he couldn't understand, was why it… tasted…terrible…

"Teisel, you sneaky dog you." Glyde teased as he snapped out of it. "Though keep in mind that medicine like that is only temporary, not that I'm complaining."

"So all this time, you weren't really delirious?!" Teisel asked, hiding his anger.

"To be honest, my head was fuzzy from the time I stepped out of the shower to that kiss." Answered Glyde.

"Anyway, you had your fun, now go to bed!" Teisel ordered as he was about to leave the room.

"Now wait a minute, darling, i did not say you could leave." Glyde said with his usual smirk.

Teisel was just about to step out the door. "What is it this time, Glyde?" Teisel asked.

"I can't sleep yet, not without a hug from you." Said Glyde.

"No Glyde! good-" Was all Teisel managed to say before Narrator intervention blocked the door and put him back on the bed.

Teisel was just about to get off of the bed before Glyde hugged him.

"Please stay, Teisel." Glyde pleaded.

"You're not gonna let me leave are you?" Teisel asked the Narrator.

" _ **Nope, now onto the fluff!"**_ Declared the Narrator.

Teisel rolled his eyes at the Narrator before once again, tucking Glyde in, hoping that this time, he would actually fall asleep. Sure enough, Glyde fell asleep a few seconds later.

Meanwhile in the tunnels…

Everyone that was indebted was watching the whole thing from a giant screen. Cheers filled the dungeon.

"It's about time!" They shouted. Some of the birdbots were also cheering.

"Babuu Babuu (I knew it)! Bon Bonne cheered.

In Loath's office…

"FINALLY!" Loath and KekiCHi cheered.

The Next day…

Teisel woke up, only to see blotchy patches on his skin and flu-like symptoms hitting him like supertanker. Glyde woke up shortly after, gently stroking Teisel's chest.

"Oh dear, Someone caught my Reaverpox~" Glyde sang flirtatiously.

KekiChi walks in, with two plates of toast. "Breakfast! BEOTCH!" She shouted before noticing Teisel's skin. "Did you catch his sick?"

"Yes he did, at least now I can hug him indefinitely." Glyde answered as he snuggled onto Teisel's chest.

"Yay!" KekiChi cheered before literally kicking herself the door.

All of a sudden, it all started to sink in…

"GRRRR! YOU PLANNED THIS!" Teisel screamed, his voice hoarse and raspy. "I'LL GET THAT NARRATOR IF IT'S THE LAST THI-!" Was all he managed to say before succumbing to a coughing fit.

U mad Teisel Bonne?


End file.
